disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chernobog1595
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney War Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chernabog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Web wonder (Talk) 17:48, December 26, 2010 Hey, Chernobog1595, do you know anything about changing the title of a page? Also, I'm stumped about what to say about "Puck" from Gargoyles, since he seems to use his magic for both good and bad films (so what kind should he use, natural magic, Friend magic, or a third kind? Web wonder 23:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Never mind my question about name changes, I think I figured it out. I've got some ideas for this wiki in general that I think I like better then the original theory, so I'm just gonna make some changes. Web wonder 23:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Cruella I did remember, but I thought of putting the series more as part of the Live action 101 Dalmatians world, since in the series Roger has his videogamedevelopper job and not composer, which makes me think that the animated movies, on one side, and the series and the two live-action movies, on the other, are two separate worlds in this order. Then of course it is open to debate. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 21:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, that sounds fair enough. But at the very least you could make the Devil created Cruella into her Wasteland counterpart since the creation song is, after all, a Deleted song. How about you have Cruella and her son Carlos be the latest members of a long line of Friend worshipping actual humans known as the Clan DeVil? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) question about the drop-down search menu I think I figured out my question about Puck (I added the lawful magic page) but I was just wondering how to remove or change something on the drop-down menu. I'd like "client of the devils" to appear on the menu when typing in the search box instead of "client of the friends" appearing just to redirect anyone who clicks it. Web wonder 05:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Bravo for all your edits, as well as all the other users of this wiki. You may have noticed that I am making numerous editings these days. I just discovered that the wiki had apparently no adminstrator, since its founder left before naming any. I've post a request on the Community Central to ask if anybody could name a user here administrator. I am volunteer, and I am asking you if you are. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm no admin here, but you could try out for the role if you'd want/like. Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Indeed I would like to. But by "asking you if you are", I meant "if you are volunteer to become an administrator", not "if you are an administrator". If you agree for me to volunteer, thank you. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 21:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I do not wish to volunteer because I'm already administrating two wikis based on my fanfictions, and a third wiki to look after would be too much work even for me. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:33, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Very well then, I'll be volunteer. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 08:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Good to hear from you. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:24, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey chernabog1595 no hard feelings about the aslan page right? I tried to leave a message to you on the disney vs non disney wikia but I can't find anything that said leave a message so I thought I would talk to you on there like I want you to ask manwoo and 73windman for me like I got a few suggestions like the ones with the Masters of Darkness categorie page I made I want to see chernabog, bill cipher and the shadow blot working together equally as the masters of darkness in DvND part 3 I would love to see that in the video. And some pretty baddies that would be in there like the fleshlumpeater, mr dark I would love to see mr dark getting a bigger role in that series and not killed off. So will you tell manwhoo and 73windman for me? Yeah, but the thing is that DVND part 3 is ending very soon, so I'm afraid they won't be able to use your suggestion even if you asked them personally. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:19, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Are you sure you won't ask them to put the masters of darkness in the final battle or close to the finale I just thought that if chernabog is about to be free from hell he might gather bill cipher and the shadow blot to bring chaos to the world by being free from mok swagger, professor screweyes and the stalker in the final round. And I'm wondering is the nightmare king going to return and get his revenge? Because i saw on his page and he was in a video game and he returned he would enter to the cgi universe, and I'm still hoping that eris would return from the defeat of hades but stay in her dreamworks form I'm thinking that because I think eris and mok would make the most interesting couple No, I won't, they probably have it all planned by now. So, stop insisting on these ideas happening, because they won't. Besides, that alliance would not happen given the series' current line-up and story so far. Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:37, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey don't get all harsh on me I was just wondering if you are sure and besides its one of my favorite crossover battles along with disney heroes vs villains, non disney villains tournaments, and heroes vs villains. Oh do ya agree that mok and eris would make an odd yet interesting couples? Ya know like maleficent and hades, pluss I'm making a wikia called Non Disney war wikia its sort of like this wikia but without disney characters, I'm still working on itat my school but don't worry scrooge macduck already knows about it Oh and you wouldn't happen to know menslady125 would you? No, I don't. So please stop asking me. I don't have all the answers all the time. Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I was hoping that you would, you see I found all the videos on youtube called the legend of the multi universe and they are really really really really good, pluss she has her own wikia called the legends of the multi universe wikia, she's also makes youtube videos but you see whenever I tried to talk to her on the user talk it says I have no permission to do that but I think the only way I can do that is if I have an account, but I don't have an account i was hoping you would visit her site and ask if she would join the disney war wikia, pluss she loves disney, if you don't wan to then that's fine ill see if scrooge macduck would do so or not If you want to talk to her, don't ask someone else to do it. Make your own account and talk to her yourself. What you're doing is lazy and taking time away from us to do what you want for us to do for you. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:44, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Believe me I wish I make my own account, but I don't know how I need someone who can help me create my own account so that I won't ask someone to do it, I can be lazy sometimes but I'm still working on that wikia for you guys at my school just be patient You know I'm not trying to annoy you right? But there is one question, have you ever heard of Felix the Cat? I never seen his cartoons or movies but I have seen the nostalgia critics review of felix the cats movie and I have to say that doesn't look like a good felix movie I saw he deserves a better movie or a sequel that would be better than his first one, i sometimes wonder how come he has not been appeared on heroes vs villains or maybe or maybe not appear on non disney heroes vs villains if they haven't seen it I can certainly understand that maybe felix would appear in heroes vs villains part 2 maybe I don't know the ones who make crossover fights do give out some twist and surprises I think he should get a chance to be in hear and deserves some more attention because he is a Non Disney mickey mouse I called him that because he's sort of similar to mickey I think it be cool if we get to see him in the rounds pluss I'm making him a chosing one on my wikia in my opinion felix the cat is really an underrated character and he still needs to deserve more attention but his movie sucks ill wait if ckprimevol07 puts felix the cat in heroes vs villains part 2 I pick the second one because he's almost finished with the first part of the rounds pluss it be pretty cool if mickey and felix working together because again there both kind of similar and no that's not my suggestion its just something I eould probably expect if not then ok felix the cat he rules but to bad about his movie Do ya agree ? I know you don't intend to annoy me, but you kind of ARE. I'm not interested in hearing your long, breakless ideas that you think with certainty will happen because they MUST, and I don't agree with your idea. Now will you please stop trying to talk to me because it's getting on my nerves. Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:49, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I mean do ya agree that the movie is bad not the crossovers just the movie about felix, and no there not suggesting I'm just wondering without asking a person and agree that felix is the non disney mickey mouse just like the nightmare king is the non disney chernabog and don't assume its suggestions because I hate assumes Yes, the movie is bad, but I don't care about your wonderings. I ask again, will you please stop talking to me? It's getting annoying and I don't want to talk to you right now. Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:11, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Ok ok I'll stop I'm sorry if I got on your nerves or probably had a bad day ill go back to talk to scroogy on that site so if I'm getting on your nerves just go outside and take a big breath and relax bro Fine, you go do that, OK? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:27, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey Im not sure if you're here but I'm just afraid to talk to you because I didn't want to be in an argruement and didn't want you to get mad at me because I get questions that I need understandments when I was going to tell you that I came across a wiki on your page called kimgdom hearts unlimited and I got to say its quickly becoming one of my favorites, no offense to any one who's reading this but I have got to say my top 6 favorite wikis are Disney vs Non Disney villains wiki, Disney War wiki, supernatural wiki, supernatural fan wiki, shipping wiki and kingdom hearts unlimited wiki and I got to say you have talent and you are good at this stuff I mean wow your amazing Thanks for the compliment on my pages, I appreciate that at least. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:25, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Your welcome, oh and on the blue fairys page it said that she and yen sid were once a couple and I just started to ship these guys a little but when I saw the maleficent movie I started to ship yen sid and maleficent more and I don't know why I just do, I like to ship the people who don't have love interest like the first 2, Christopher Robin x Alice, Jafar x Queen La, Mozenrath x Azula, Hades x Maleficent, and probably the most awkward and weirdness Demona x David Xanatos and the most obvious thing that most fans ship I'd Dipper x Pacifica. I'm sorry if I rample I'm like historybuff 5341 and ckprimeval07 there both ramplers and I do it also but its a happit, oh and the one ship no one has ever come upwith is Dipper Pines x Elyon Brown from W.I.T.C.H. if you have no idea what that is its posted on YouTube and it was an awesome show on tv. Pluss I have a character from that series Prince Phobos I just thought he be more of a worshiper of chernabog much like the horned king, maleficent, queen jadis and toffi. But I am wondering if you are going to include some anime characters from hellsing, fullmetal alchemist, black bullet etcetera Again sorry for my rample To answer your ramblings, no I won't put that much shipping into my story like you listed down, my worshippers to the Great Evil have a different line-up, and I won't put in the exact animes listed. Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:31, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh the ships aren't my question for you those are just things I like to do I'm not sure how that got to be a question? Oh have you heard of Belobog? He's the brother of Chernabog and there both from the slavic mythology belobog is the white god and chernabog well he's the black god but you probably already know that part I'm just asking you that because your name is chernabog1595 and obviously you're a fan of him. When I was going through your wiki I found one of my all time favorite non disney villain Mok Swagger I was like YEAH YES my favorite villain is here and he has his own faction and a rival to maleficent, and when I was reading about him I would have guessed he figured out that some of his faction were to betray him and mok would use his alchemy powers to destroy any traders, because come on he's awsome he would refuse to be anyone's servant he is not like the demons who served him, his emissary, his lackey. He's Mok Swagger not some half thing Aaron boy, those words I got it from mok on DvND part 3 round 6 pluss I'm making him and eris the co leaders of the inner circle in the Non Disney multiverse, I just hope he stays alive in kingdom hearts unlimited. Oh and I have a suggestion to make you know the masters of light and the masters of darkness pages I made can you redo the one I made on the Disney War wiki I'm just having second opinions about that but let chernabog, bill cipher and shadow blot stay as allies if you want to change the masters of darkness to something else than that's ok if you want to leave there names like that then ok I'm just asking that it might be ok to change the alliance that I made on Disney War wiki the ones with light and darkness For Mok, my plans for him are not finite. As for the Disney War wiki, I'll leave that to someone else since I no longer have any good ideas for this wiki since I've moved on to different plans for crossover ideas. Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey how about you use my idea to make it yours, you know the mozenrath page you're trying to come up with is blank on disney war right? I have a theory based on jaceydemy and DvND videos that destane who is mozenraths abusive father and teacher is non other than the Archmage from Gargoyles I thought of it because it's really brilliant, the video jacey made is called overprotected Archmage and Mozenrath. That's the idea we can both agree right? IDK, best leave each other's fan theories distinct from one another as it would clash with the already established mythos of this series. Besides, I'm sure the others will come up with their own backstory for Mozenrath that ties into the Disney War mythos. Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:40, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Well that's to bad. Oh I'm writing a letter to disney and give em ideas and making them a top 16 disney t.v. series, when I done i'll wright a letter to dreamworks and get Felix the Cat to be a star again and have his series to go on cartoon network and Netflix, pluss I'm working on the Non Disney war wiki I'm using worlds, and characters that have appeared in DvND and non disney villains tournament and use some characters that have not appear in theme like ed edd n eddy, code lyoko, and the 1978 anime little mermaid, once I finally completed it I hope everyone even you can gives some interesting ideas to them, now I'm thinkimg that one of theme could be the great evil shoukd be either the nightmare king from little nemo or Diablo from the Diablo games, and Im working on the Non Disney Kingdom hearts wiki its about what it would be like if kingdom hearts was never disney or square enix the character to fill mickeys role is felix the cat and the character to fill maleficent role is mok swagger, I get a lot of stuff to work on but ill probably work on them in school, I just thought felix the cat stll needs more attention and a better film than that piece of xxxx I mean he's the non disney Mickey mouse if felix were to appear in heroes vs villains and team up with Mickey that be awsome Again and again I rample sorry Hey um you already know Belobog by research or did I tell you about it? Both. The latter repeatedly. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:51, December 11, 2016 (UTC)